Untitled
by Selah1
Summary: It should have been incredibly awkward not that it was of course. [House x Cameron]


It should have been incredibly awkward; not that it was of course. The all situation had a big red no stamped all over it.

She was here. In his house, living here.

He could see this going downhill.

Seeing each other was one thing but living together?

Greg sighed, when James found out Allison and him was living in the same household, James would never let him live it down.

----

Two doctors walked briskly down the hallway. Actually one of them was limping slightly.

"I hear you had to break up the team," James asked casually.

"Two patients," Greg replied swiftly.

"Not working with Allison?"

Greg looked at him. "Is there some unwritten rule for doctors, saying if you are seeing each other, you have to work together?"

"Well no, but it would had been a sweet gesture."

Greg stopped walking and blinked. "Sweet?"

James looked at him slightly amused. "Oh that's right, you don't do sweet."

----

Doctor Allison Cameron shifted through some medical files that had been given to her. She was hoping to find some connection to the patient's illness. Perhaps that the link could be found in the patient's medical records.

Shuffling of papers.

Was it even possible not to get sick?

Apparently so according to this patient's records.

The door opened slightly and Robert peeked in.

"How is it going?"

Allison glanced up. "Did you know this guy has never been sick?"

Chase raised an eyebrow. "I didn't even think that it was possible."

Cameron sighed. "Neither did I, until I met this patient."

----

Gregory House looked over some medical records about his newest patient. The records weren't really telling him anything important. Well at least not anything he already knew.

It made him look busy.

The door to his office open slightly and he looked as Doctor Eric Forman stood there. "House?"

"Yes," House replied.

"We have a slight problem with our patient."

"Problem," House began. "What sort of problem could there be with a sixteen year-old girl?"

"She won't take the medication we need to subdue her with."

House whistled. "You're having trouble subduing a sixteen-year girl?"

Forman looked offended. "Hey she was thrashing all over the place."

"Then get someone to hold her down and then give her the medicine," House replied.

"Weren't any male staff around to hold her down," Forman replied.

"Did you try shoving it down her throat?" House asked.

"Remember the thrashing?" Forman asked.

"Ah yes the thrashing," House muttered. "Should had just poke her with a needle."

"We don't have her permission remember," Forman reminded House.

House stared. "So. It's never stopped us before."

----

Chase stared at the patient and then glanced at Cameron. "You think anything is going to happen?"

Cameron blinked and looked over. "Happen?"

"Yeah happen. You know is he going to do anything."

"Probably not," Cameron replied. "Personally I don't think there is anything wrong with him."

"Just wanted a week off of work with paid?" Chase suggested.

Cameron grinned before trying to smother her laughter.

Chase grinned. "Have you had lunch yet?"

Cameron shooked her head.

"Well come on, I'll buy you some lunch."

Cameron smirked. "Long as you don't tell House."

Chase winked. "My lips are sealed."

----

House looked up from the paperwork he had been doing and looks as Doctor Forman started to leave his office.

"Where do you think your going."

Forman looked at him. "Lunch."

"I thought Cuddy took away all our lunch breaks?"

Forman smirked. "No just yours."

----

Doctor James Wilson walked passed Doctor House office, then stopped and walked back to House's office. Wilson raised an eyebrow. "You haven't left for lunch yet?"

"According to Doctor Cuddy, I'm not allow lunch breaks anymore."

"Not allowed?" Wilson began. "Sheesh what did you do to tick her off."

"You're assuming I was one ticking her off," House pointed out.

Wilson gave him a deadpan look. "Have you forgotten that I know you."

House shrugged. "Not really."

"Well I would had picked you up something but I noticed Doctor Cameron left and I assumed you left with her," Wilson explained.

"That's a interesting assumption."

"Not really. Your seeing each other, I assumed you be going to lunch together," explained Wilson. "You are still going out right?"

"Would she had moved in if we weren't?"

Wilson grinned. "She did? That's great!"

"Great," House repeated.

"Come on you could put a little more enthusatism into it," Wilson urged.

"I was," House replied.

----

"I have to admit this really is a nice place," Cameron said looking around the restaurant that they were at.

Chase grinned. "I'm glad you like it."

Cameron placed her order with the waitress and Chase followed suit.

"So thinking about how you can convince House to take you here?" Chase asked.

"Of course," Cameron replied. "How could you think otherwise."

Chase laughed.

Cameron grinned. "Besides he owes me a couple dinners at least."

"You keep track?" Chase asked.

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Of course makes good blackmail material."

Chase snickered. "Here I was going to ask how it was going between you and House but nevermind."

"You already know too much right?" Cameron asked.

"Exactly," Chase replied.

"You all asked me about the relationship but never House," Cameron wondered.

"Well can you really see us asking House?" Chase asked.

"Well no," Cameron admitted.

"You have solved the mystery then," Chase replied.

Cameron laughed. "I guess I have."

----

"So I hear you went to lunch without me."

Cameron shrugged. "Well you were the one that ticked off Cuddy and got your lunch breaks taking away."

"Well if I recalled correctly Doctor Cameron you were involved," House replied.

Cameron looked slightly flustered. "Yes, but it was your idea."

"Well you didn't have to agreed now did you?"

Cameron rolled her eyes. "Why did you even suggest it then?"

"A Theory."

Cameron stared. "A theory? We did that in your office to support your theory?"

House shrugged. "Sounded like a good idea at the time."

Cameron smirked. "Didn't she take your breaks away, as well?"

"Nope probably didn't want the union on her back," House replied.

"What Union?"

House stared at her.

"Shouldn't you two be working."

Doctor House and Cameron turned to see Doctor Cuddy looking at them with a raised eyebrow and tapping her foot slightly.

House looked over at her. "We are, why would we be loitering the hallways when people are in need."

Doctor Cuddy rolled her eyes. "We don't need a repeat of last week events."

Cameron had the grace to blush before Doctor Cuddy left.

----

"So I hear Cuddy lectured you in the hallway," Wilson noted.

House rolled his eyes. "She wasn't lecturing, she was confirming my theory."

Wilson stared. "Your theory?"

"Yes my theory," House confirmed.

"What theory is that?" Wilson asked.

"That Cuddy likes Cameron more than she likes me," House explained.

Wilson laughed. "Here I thought she didn't play favorites."

----

Cameron stretched. "Well at least that's finish. How about we clean up and call it a night?"

"Sounds like a plan," Chase agreed.

----

Forman put away the files he had borrowed.

"Done for the night?" Doctor Cuddy asked.

"Well I am, I think House has some paperwork to do still."

"So he is actually doing it?" She asked.

"Well I'm not so sure on that," Forman replied.

She chuckled.

----

Allison rubbed some sleepiness from her eyes. It had been a long day

after all. She finished the paperwork she had been working on, placed the files she had been using away.

Doctor Cameron couldn't wait to get home, to her bed. Well actually it was Doctor House's bed but that wasn't the point. The point was it was their bed.

Allison grinned before walking down the hallway.


End file.
